


The Beast with Two Backs

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Honk if you love Othello, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: In which, you’re directingOthello, Kuroo is your Iago and Oikawa is your Roderigo and Act I, Scene I becomes funnier at Oikawa’s expense.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 10





	The Beast with Two Backs

**Author's Note:**

> This scenario was originally posted on December 1, 2016 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/153933030608/omgomg-can-i-please-have-a-scenario-where-kuroo). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: omgomg can i please have a scenario where kuroo has an s/o that's sassy and just as provocative as he is? THANK YOU

“I am one, sir, that comes to tell you your daughter and the Moor are now making the beast—”

“Okay, hold it right there!”

Your voice was louder than it needed to be, but you were excited to give the scene something spicy to work with. You rose from your seat and headed upstage to Kuroo and Oikawa, where you had the yet-to-be-built balcony marked.

“So up until this point, you two are going to pace back and forth in front of the balcony opposite each other. But to keep doing that would be awfully boring, so here’s an idea: Kuroo, would you be opposed to running up to Oikawa during this part, jumping into his arms, and pausing for a beat after ‘the beast’? Oikawa, you would then dip Kuroo after that beat when he says, ‘with two backs’ and hold him there until ‘You are—a senator.’”

Both boys gave you an inquisitive look, all though Kuroo’s was clearly feigned: you had told him your idea for this scene last night while helping him start to memorize his lines and he agreed that it would add a humorous touch to this otherwise dark play. At first, you had only suggested the part where Iago jumps into Roderigo’s arms, but he came up with the idea for the dip. It had been a joke when he mentioned it,—he just wanted to see how Oikawa would react to that direction—but you sat on the idea for an hour after it came up and decided it was good for both messing with boy and making the scene livelier.

Kuroo then looked to his cast mate with a hint of curiosity, as if to prod Oikawa into making a decision for the both of them. Your Roderigo grimaced, first towards Kuroo, then at you.

“You must have some sick fantasy, (L/N),” Oikawa accused with a slight whine.

You nodded, giving him a sardonic smile. “What? You don’t want Kuroo to wrap his sexy legs around your waist?”

The brunette rolled his eyes. Oikawa had been snippy with you since you announced your casting decisions. He was sure he had Iago in the bag after his audition—given that he was so used to playing a lead—, and cried nepotism when he saw that you had granted the role to your boyfriend instead. He assumed that even if he didn’t land Iago, his looks could at least be utilized as Cassio. No, that had gone to Futakuchi.

“Unless you’d like to be the one be dipped instead because I’m flexible either way,” you added with a wink.

“Absolutely not!”

Kuroo, clearly struggling to hold back his laughter and remain impartial in this situation, brought his fist to his mouth and shifted his gaze between the two of you. At this point, you weren’t sure if he was being himself or doing a great job at getting back into character. Either way, you let out a deep sigh and relaxed the tension in your body.

“This scene always felt light to me and this is going to get laughs from the audience,” you said. “We need to pick them up a little so the tragedy hits harder.”

Oikawa considered your explanation,—he knew you were right, but he wanted to be the last to admit it—finally letting out a huff and agreeing to at least try the stunt.

“Let’s have at it then,” Kuroo chimed. He pat Oikawa’s shoulder with a catty grin. “I personally can’t wait to jump into the Grand King’s arms.”

“Don’t think I won’t hesitate to drop you,” Oikawa retorted, sticking his tongue out at Kuroo.

You returned to your seat, giving them a line to restart the scene from. Hell hath no fury like an Oikawa scorned, apparently, and if rehearsals carried on like this, you weren’t sure you’d make it to opening night in one piece. But you knew he would get over soon and get into the part like he always did.

At the end of the day, you were slow to gather your things. The rest of the crew and the few cast members you called in to rehearse had left already. With your back turned to the stage while you packed your things into your bag, you failed to notice Kuroo’s presence creep behind you. You jumped the moment his arms wrapped around your waist.

“Have no fear. It’s only me,” he teased. He rested his chin on your shoulder, forcing you to sway along with him.

“Believe it or not you are the least of my worries this time around,” you sighed. “And thank goodness for that.”

“Was that supposed to insult me, (F/N)?” he asked. “I thought you loved me.” He chuckled and let you go.

You turned to face him, arms crossed over your chest and cheeky half-grin on your lips. The mockery in his tone only spurred you in your own sassy comebacks.

You snorted, “Oh, Tetsurou, honey. I don’t make the beast with two backs with someone unless I know it’s real.”

As you punctuated it with a wink, Kuroo’s face reddened at your comeback. While he never looked it, Kuroo was still somewhat innocent when it came to talking about sex: he could walk the walk, but could not talk the talk in surprise twist. You laughed in response and took his hand.

At the very least, there was no doubt in your mind that casting him was the right choice. Everything else would come together soon enough.


End file.
